parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zira (Bagheera and Friends Episode)
Cast * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Daisy * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel * Heather (Over the Hedge) as Henrietta * Ken (Bee Movie) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs Kyndley (cameo) * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Baloo and Little John were worried. Bagheera's recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble, and Roger Radcliffe was waiting for them with important news. "Here," he said, "is Zira the lioness who has come to help while Bagheera is... indisposed." "Please, sir," asked Baloo, "will she go, sir, when Bagheera comes back, sir?" "That depends," said Roger. "Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable." "Yes, sir. We'll try, sir," said the bears. "Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey." Zira was hard to please. She shuddered at the shed. "This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung and anything smelly is bad for my swerves. Next, they tried the carriage shed. "This is better," said Zira, "but whatever is that rubbish?" The "rubbish" turned out to be Bella, Belle and Heather, who were most offended. "We won't stay here to be insulted!" they fumed. Baloo and Little John had to take them away and spend half the night soothing their hurt feelings. The bears woke next morning, feeling exhausted. Zira, on the other hand, felt bright and cheerful. "Oooh! Oooh!" she tooted, as she came out of the yard and back to the station. "Look at me," she purred to the passengers. "I'm the latest lioness; highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Bagheera's bumpy old Bellosom now." The passengers waited for Zira to start, but she didn't. She saw that a milk churn was about to be handed to her, and was most indignant. "Do they expect me to carry that?" "Surely," said her driver, "you can carry one churn." "I won't!" said Zira. "Baloo can do it! He loves messing about with monkeys." She began to shudder violently. "Nonsense!" said her driver. "Come on now, back down!" Zira lurched backwards. She was so cross, that she blew a fuse. "Told you!" she said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. "It's fitter's orders," she said. "What is?" "My fitter's a very nice man. He comes every week and examines me carefully. 'Zira,' he says, 'never, never carry. You're highly sprung, and carrying is bad for your swerves.' So that's how it is!" finished Zira. "Stuff and nonsense!" said the stationmaster. "I can't understand," said the shunter, "whatever made Roger send us such a feeble..." "Feeble? Feeble?!" spluttered Zira. "Let me..." "Stop arguing!" grumbled the passengers. "We're late already." So they took away the churn, and Zira felt very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. "That's a good story," she chuckled. "I'll do just what work I choose, and no more!" But she said it to herself.